


That's One Way To Do It

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [111]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Analogical, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt:"I have 6 finals this/next week ! I do not have the time/energy to deal with how attractive he is (they are)!!"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	That's One Way To Do It

Virgil jumped as the locker slammed a few feet away. Patton was glaring at the closed door with a frenzied intensity, until he huffed a very irate sigh and shook himself. As Virgil watched he ran a hand back through his hair and forced a smile, turning and startling when he saw Virgil looking. 

“Sorry, just...” Patton shrugged. Virgil shrugged too, waving a hand vaguely. Based on the entirety of their conversations for the past month, he thought he could guess the source of Patton’s frustration. And it seemed like, to literally no one’s surprise, Patton was going to talk about it. Again. “He’s just so amazing?!”

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed. “Sure.”

“And it’s not even fair anymore, how am I supposed to deal with this?!”

“Right...” 

“I have six finals next week! I do not have the time or energy to deal with how attractive he is!” 

As he finished his declaration Patton threw his hand out wildly, and Virgil didn’t even have time to warn him before his hand connected with the nose of the exact boy causing Patton so much trouble. Roman yelped, dropping his phone and grabbing his face with a wounded look as Patton tried to fuss over him, apologise and explain all at the same time. 

Virgil just left them to it. 

While he was telling his boyfriend Logan later that night, on their daily Skype call, Virgil’s phone pinged. It was a text from Patton, and it contained roughly three hundred or so exclamation marks with nothing else. He sighed again. 

Time to mentally prepare for tomorrow’s Patton. There would be no getting a word in edgeways...


End file.
